


Family

by Halibugz



Series: I Need You Alive [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Babies, Father-Son Relationship, Historically Inaccurate, Washingdad, based off herowndeliverance's au, but i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: George,I hope that you have returned safely to Martha and are having a quaint reunion together. I am pleased to share that I have a son. He was born on January 22nd and his name is Philip. Here’s hoping that we have created a better nation for him to inherit in the future. I am sure he has a noble future ahead of him. I hope to see you soon and introduce you to my son in person, so he can meet his grandfather.A Hamilton





	Family

_February, 1782_

Alexander’s horse began to slow in pace as they approached the Schuyler estate. Eliza had been staying with her family during his extended stay in the army. Alexander didn’t quite feel comfortable with her being all by herself during the war, and it wasn’t uncommon for young women to reside with their parents when their husbands were away.

“Ham!” Peggy cried out as she ran from the large porch to greet her brother-in-law. She and Alexander had grown quite close in the brief time they had spent together. Eliza thought it was adorable that her husband and little sister were so close to each other. They had spent a few nights together just talking about different subjects the last time Alexander had paid a visit, and Eliza had to pass off a few letters that had come in just for her from him during the war. “Ham!”

“Peggy!” Alex called back, but didn’t run to her. He was much to weary after a long travel to run in the manner that she did. Peggy practically jumped onto him when she reached her brother, forcing him to catch her. “You’re far too animated for me right now, my dear Peggy,” Alexander commented.

“Margarita Schuyler!” Alexander could hear Catherine scold from the porch where she must have been sitting alongside Peggy on such a nice day. “What have I told you about throwing yourself at Hamilton like that?! And refer to him politely!” Alex and Peggy shared a laugh together.

“Mother, I was just telling him the good news!” Peggy shouted back. Alexander raised an eyebrow. “You have a son, Ham.”

Alex’s eyes widened. He had a son…a son. He had a son.

And just like that, he was as animated as he had been before the war. He rushed into the estate, bounding up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Eliza had been sharing and found her sitting in a rocking chair, struggling to feed a crying baby with Angelica at her side.

“Betsy…” Alex trailed off, approaching his wife. Eliza and Angelica looked up in surprise, Eliza lighting up.

“Oh, good, maybe you can talk some sense into her and get her to use a wet nurse,” Angelica said. She had used a wet nurse for her children, and would continue to do so if she had anymore. And their mother had always used a wet nurse as well. It took far too much time to sit down and feed a baby when there was other work to be done.

“I will do no such thing, and I’m sure this man will agree with me,” Eliza protested, but there was no malice to it. She was still enamored with the fact that her _husband was finally home._ “Come here, dear, hold your son.”

“Are you sure?” Alexander asked hesitantly. Eliza simply nodded. So he dipped down and gingerly lifted the pink baby into his arms. It was almost as if in an instant, the baby had stopped crying and calmed, making small cooing noises.

“Oh, so that’s what you wanted – your father,” Eliza commented. She stood beside her husband, stroking the baby’s tufts of dark curls.

“When did it happen?” Alex asked. He wished he could have been there. But he had chosen to go back to the war, and now they had a new nation for their son to grow in.

“January 22nd,” Eliza answered. “Just ten days after your own birthday. I named him Philip, after father. I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t know if you wanted to name him after…after your father.” Alexander had admitted to Eliza everything about his father before they had married. They had no secrets. She knew everything.

“Philip is perfect.” Even though Alexander thought of naming a son after his father, they still had plenty of opportunities to have another. Besides, he had a feeling that Lafayette would be naming any future son after George. “He’ll be the first generation in our new nation.”

“A nation that you helped create,” Eliza commented, kissing his cheek. “But now you can stay here with us…right?”

“I’m going to finish school.” Alexander’s whole goal of coming to the colonies was to get an education. “I want to pass the bar and become a lawyer.”

“You’ll be the best lawyer.” Suddenly Philip became fussy once again and Eliza took him back. “I think he’s finally ready to eat,” she mentioned with a light laugh, settling back down in the rocking chair and working to feed him.

“I’m going to pen father a letter,” Alex said, kissing Eliza’s forehead before approaching the small writing desk they had in their room, pulling out paper, a quill, and ink.

_George,_

_I hope that you have returned safely to Martha and are having a quaint reunion together. I am pleased to share that I have a son. He was born on January 22 nd and his name is Philip. Here’s hoping that we have created a better nation for him to inherit in the future. I am sure he has a noble future ahead of him. I hope to see you soon and introduce you to my son in person, so he can meet his grandfather. _

_A Hamilton_


End file.
